Harry and Draco's study session
by Egg-chan
Summary: For HarryxDraco fans. This was very fun to write! Although it was really random.. I'm actually very proud of this one, because I don't normally write much and I think this is my best yet. C&C are *very* appreciated, because then I can improve!


"What the hell is going on here?" Professor Snape bellowed over the commotion in the dining hall.

"N-nothing.. nothing at all," Harry replied calmly, seeming to be hiding something.

"No, I saw something moving here!" Snape said, twitching his head this way and that to see behind Potter if he was hiding anything. To his dismay, he found nothing. "I told you, you may study after hours in the dining hall if you liked, but you may have NO visitors, whatsoever! Is that clear?" Harry nodded, and Snape was off in a flash, disgruntled and tired.

Pulling off the invisibility cloak, the blonde, flushed, and blushing Draco Malfoy appeared from underneath it. 

"Where were we?" Harry leapt for the lips of Draco's, hungrily pressing them together, with great passion. They moved their way to the dining tables while kissing each other. Feeling the warmth of Draco's body, Potter slowly lifted him onto one of the long tables adorned with Halloween decorations.

"Ow!" Draco yelped in pain, "You laid me down on a pumpkin!" he said pulling a small gourd out from underneath himself.

Harry grinned mischievously, "Let me put your mind on something else, then." He slowly began to pull down Draco's black robe, kissing and licking playfully at his neck. Draco moaned in pleasure, feeling himself becoming greatly aroused. Soon, he was left without the top half of his gown, which had been thrown askew about the dark room. Their bodies tensed, and Harry bent his head down, barely touching his partner's collarbone with his lips. His hot breath sent Draco into a dizzy faint, his breath quickening. 

Harry's soft lips carried themselves up towards Draco's neck, and widening his mouth, he bit into his pale neck, leaving a small, red bite mark.

Draco whimpered for more, needing and wanting Potter more than anything before. Draco seized Harry's jaw line with his two hands and yanked it towards his own. Lips pressed, he slid his tongue into Harry's warm mouth, tasting his saliva, surprised that Potter had given in to him so easily, as he had did for his partner just minutes ago.

Draco pulled away from Harry and said with a laugh, "have Pumpkin Pie for dessert?"

"Nope," Harry replied chuckling, pressing Draco onto the wood tabletop and inching nearer to his face, "You're my dessert." He plunged himself into Draco's mouth, searching its every corner with his tongue. Draco kissed back, their pace quickened, heartbeats raced. The blonde started to take off Harry's uniform. Harry ripped off his clothing, half shivering from the cold, and half shaking from anxiousness.

"Now it's my turn, Potter." Malfoy said in a low, seductive voice. He laid Harry onto his back, on the cold wood table, and straddled him. Harry knew Draco could feel the bulge in his pants from the grin slowly sliding over Malfoy's face. Harry went bright red.

"Careful, Potter, you've been turning me on all night." Slowly lowering his head, Malfoy reached Harry's nipple. Using his tongue to tease it, Draco gently outlined his nipple, and Harry arched his back and groaned with ecstasy. Malfoy raised his head once again and found his way to Harry's lips, and he began to kiss him like he'd never kissed before. Such passion and love for a man had never seemed to exist before this kiss. Draco rocked himself on Harry's thigh to the tempo of their kisses. Both drenched in sweat and steamy enough to heat a sauna, they came to a halt when Draco finally collapsed next to Harry, both gasping for air.

Picking up their clothes and belongings, Harry turned to Draco and blushed.

"Malfoy, shall I ask for a study time next Thursday?"

"Yes, Thursday," he replied, "I trust you will be having these 'study sessions' more often?" and they were both out of the dark dining room, rushing off to their own bedrooms.


End file.
